Harry Potter and the Toxic Four
by Muffins-Isa-Nutta
Summary: After falling into a tub of toxic waster, four students of Calaban Middle school find themselves invited to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  They make new friends, and meet the golden trio.  Is that the smell of love rising?


Muffins:I'm Muffins!

Bubbles:I'm Bubbles

Disclaimer:I'm the disclaimer...I mean Muffins doesn't own ANYTHING you find familure!

Review:I'm NOT J.K. Rowling so DON'T expect me to be JUST LIKE HER!!

Two girls sat together in a bus full of Freshmen. The girl sitting towards the isle had blonde hair, with bangs across her forehead. She had brown eyes, and was tall. Her name was Amanda Queeb.

Next to her was a girl with redish-brown hair, and blue eyes. She had bangs that swept to the right side of her face. She was a bit shorter than Amanda, but was an average height for her age. Most people were her height. Her name was Emily Roberts.

"This fieldtrip to the Plant will be soo boring!" Amanda said.

"Yeah, so boring." Her followers said.

Ok it's true. Our school isn't very rich. They spend all their money on fixing up the school to make it better, than on fieldtrips. Besides, it was the end of the year, and they were only thirteen, in seventh grade, and this would probably be educational for science.  
It's also true that Amanda is like the Queen Bee in our year. Everyone loves her. Well, everyone except the outcasts. Second in line the throne of the Queen Bee was Emily. People wondered how Amanda and Emily became best friends, mainly because they could be so different.

There was a loud thud, and an "ow!"

Emily looked over to see a boy had gotten hit in the face with a book. She started to laugh a little along with everyone else, Then noticed the boy giving the book to a girl sitting in the back.

She had black hair, a brown eyes. Her name was Jennifer York. She was a bit of a loner, as she was usually reading, or writing. She always carried a notbook around, a pencil and usually a book that canged every week.

"Jen is at it again!" On of the girls said to Amanda.

"Well Kelsie, she throws her book at someone every week." Amanda replied.

"Maybe she's insane!" Said a voice from behind Amanda and Emily.

"How can you be so sure Skaz?" Emily asked turning around to look at him.

"Well, why would she throw a book at someone every week?" Skaz remarked.

Skaz was always one to question others thoughts. He was more of a technology person, alway trying to invent something new. If he wasn't doing that, he was writing things down on a piece of paper, and humming to himself.  
Skaz had blonde hair with balck here and there and blue eyes. He was as tall as Amanda, and was often caught staring at Emily. Everyone said that he had a crush on her, but Emily thought she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, when she would see him looking at her.

"Maybe she's getting to into her books." Amanda said turning around as well.

"As i-" Skaz was cut off by the teacher.

"We are here, and everyone should get off the bus in an orderly fashion. Then be sure to behave for the nice tour guide lady!" Mrs. Janes said. She was the science teacher for seventh grade, well atleast one of them.

Emily and Amanda were the first ones off. Everyone always waited for them to go first due to their popularity.

"Everyone in an orderly line! No talking!" An elderly woman yelled as everyone scrambled into a line.

"Great! This will be one awesome fieldtrip!" Emily said sarcastically.

"It's better than no fieldtrips," Jen said from infront of them, as the line started to move into the plantation. The tour guide was explanning a bunch of things to everyone, but no one could really make out what she was saying, everything seemed to roar.

Then it happened. The floor began to shake and everyone was screaming and running out of the building. Emily hadn't realized what had happened and stood on the spot with Amanda. She looked over at Jen and could tell she was too petrified. Emily took a step back and found her self running into Skaz.

"What do we do!" Amanda yelled over the noise.

"Get down and cover your heads!" Skaz suggested as parts of the ceiling started coming down.

The floor shook more violently and then it felt like they were flying through the air. Emily opened her eyes and saw they were falling into darkness. When they finally landed they found themselves in a tub of toxic waste that spilled imiediatly as they all had gone to one side.

Amanda was screaming her head off.

"Shut up Amanda! You're giving me a head ache!" Emily yelled rubbing her head.

A whole of light came shining onto the four. It became bigger and bigger until they saw someone come down on a rope.

"We're saved!" Jen said hopefully.

"Who's there?" The figure asked.

"Students of Calaban Middle School!" Skaz replied.

"Hey! There are four students down here!" The, what appeared to be a man, yelled through the hole.

"Come over here and climb up the hole!" The man said to the four as they got up. When they reached outside they saw that the plant was in ruins. There were ambulence, police and firetrucks everywhere.

"What happened?" Amanda asked after tapping Emily on the wrist.

"Ow! That hurt!" Emily said grabbing her wrist. She tried to move it. "I think it's broken"

"Skaz!"

"Emily!"

"Amanda!"

"Jenifer!"

Four mother were rushing over to the group.


End file.
